UnderTale Multiverse
by hi ace50
Summary: Stories from across the Undertale Multiverse. *****Short one-offs include: -A very curious Chara. -A Frisk who tries something new. -Sans' notes from after the Gaster accident. *****Long Stories include: -A speed running Frisk and a Flowey bored into doing something drastic. -Underfell, but my spin on it.
1. Curiosity and Talk

The UnderTale Multiverse is a collection of everything that could ever happen in any UnderTale related material. This series (UTM) is going to contain non-sequitur chapters of different prompts and thoughts. It will be written in many different styles and in either 1st, 2nd, or 3rd person, depending on who the main character is and how they think. Also, gender of ambiguous characters change depending on the story. (Frisk can be a 'guy' in one, a 'girl' in the second, and a 'they' in a third.)

This 1st chapter will contain two very short stories. The first is about Chara. The second is about you, Frisk.  
The 2nd chapter is about San's notes about the event leading up to, and the recovery after the incident.  
The 3rd and 4th chapter are a story about a speed running Frisk, and a Flowey who got bored of it.  
The 5th, 6th, and the 7th chapter are my take on an UnderFell story.

I have about 5 other 'stories/chapters' in various stages of writing, and will eventually upload them.

If you wish for me to write about another idea, send it to me in a PM or a Review. If you want me to continue on one of the stories I have already written (or expand upon them more), you can tell me that too.

(Warning, skip this story if you do not like violence/mentions of abuse.)

* * *

 **Curiosity Killed The Caterpillar:**

She wasn't always evil.

Before she came down, she was more curious about how things worked than anything.

Curious about why her Dad had a terrible memory, curious about why he drank this orange water after work and wouldn't share. Curious about why her mom sometimes had purple spots on her. Curious to why her Mom called him an 'idiot' and 'stupid' once he went off to work.

She found that asking questions did not get her an answer. Just less dinner. She liked dinner and did not like being hungry, so she stopped asking questions.

But she was still curious.

Today she went to the foot of the mountain to play with some other girls from her village. Upon arriving they crossed their fingers and stuck out their tongues. She looked down at herself and saw that she was wearing some very plain pants and the greenish dyed sweatshirt. It meant a lot to her because her mom saved some money for it. She never wanted it specifically but it ended up growing on her.

She looked back up to the girls and noticed they all had much nicer clothing on. Their mom's never had to save money for clothing. Their dads worked better jobs. Their dads did not forget about things. Their dads did not forget about them.

Feeling embarrassed and wanting to hide she ran into the woods towards the top of the mountain. Along the way, she found a black and white Caterpillar.

In some universes she wanted to get away and get her own space. She would look at the Caterpillar. She would notice how it was all alone and happy. She would then continue onwards towards the top and fall into the hole.

In this one, she found herself curious about the Caterpillar. She knew what it looked like on the outside. The inside was a mystery to her.

She took a stick and poked the Caterpillar. It moved faster. She poked harder and harder and harder until the stick went through it. Flicking the now-limp Caterpillar off of the stick caused green goop to fly out of it. It interested her.

She looked back to the top of the mountain thinking on how she had never been there before. She was curious to what was at the top of the mountain and wanted to know what the view from the top looked like.

She never got to see it.

* * *

Down the rabbit hole.

Found a family.

Curious about buttercups.

New Dad almost died.

* * *

She wanted to know what being inside a monster would be like.

She wanted to know how humans would react to monsters.

She wanted to know how life would be with her new family on the surface.

She wanted to know what it felt like to be dead.

She died.

They failed.

* * *

Flowey was made.

* * *

A child fell down the hole.

Chara stirred.

She awoke. Not them, but her. She looked down. Power flowed through her. Her soul was here, plus some other feeling.

Hope?  
Close. Not exactly.

Motivation?  
Motivated to do what then?

Determination?

Yes.

* * *

She met Flowey. She knew Flowey. He tried to initiate a fight. Her new soul started to leave her body. She was interested in what would happen if she didn't let it.

Her new soul stayed inside.

Taken aback, Flowey didn't have time to move.

She plucked him. "Hello Asriel" she said. He muttered something, and said her name. Chara.

Her eyes opened wider. Yes. With that word, she felt it. She could use his power. She wondered what it would be like to have more. To use him. To be the one in control "Come on!" She said, the sides of her mouth sliding upwards.

"This is going to be fun!"

She learned all of which he knew. She could almost feel the vines contained within her, able to shoot out and strangle anyone who was in her way. Asriel, Flowey, neither of them existed anymore.

And they never will again.

* * *

She passed everyone else. Monsters were weak. She knew about the souls from taking over Flowey. But she wouldn't mind reuniting the family. She wondered if they could interact within her.

Mom was walking towards her as she was walking towards her mom's new home.

It didn't matter what the mother said. The old goat didn't recognize her. She didn't care. She would know soon.

Mom was shocked.

Chara didn't care.

All she felt was the awesome power of the flame.

* * *

She saw a bridge.

She heard shuffling behind her.

The comic, Sans.

"heya kid, whatzup?"

She didn't dignify it with a response.

But this monster was powerful.

She wanted that.

She looked at him, through him, seeing a faint blue light flicker on in his left eye.

The vines retreated from under her sleeves into nonexistence. Her flames burst forth, happily knowing that voice.

* * *

She knew how he worked.

He knew she was trouble.

It took a while, but he was getting tired.

She could use her flames and vines perfectly now.

The blasters looked nice. She wanted to know how they worked.

* * *

She placed a hand on his face. Vines creeped down her arms from under her torn sleeve. She tried absorbing his power.

Time didn't let her. Space didn't let her.

She got knocked back.

"huff… huff… kid, what… what the fuck was that?" He started to get back on his feet.

Words were a waste on him.

* * *

Finally, he couldn't stand.

He just laid there.

Blue light still shone weakly from that one eye.

He wasn't worth the effort of walking to.

Neither was dad.

She used the vines to drag him to her.

She stuck her hand in his eye, wondering what power let it glow.

She pushed her power out. Her determination.

Space warped around them.

She saw something luminous in the distance. She knew it.

The core.  
Then a town covered in snow.  
A small lab.  
A garbage dump.  
A big lab.  
Coffins.

She let go.

She departed the now melty looking skeleton and headed up the stairs.

* * *

She found her house.

Cut through the chain.

And saw some flowers.

And on top of them was a big useless father.

She said nothing.

She wasn't attacking him outright. Flowey never got what he wanted that way.

So she waited.

He showed her the human's souls. He not recognizing her.

Her dad always did have a bad memory.

The souls came out.

She felt him, her father, tugging on her soul.

She sent a blazing vine through him. He fell to one knee.

She collected the souls.

7 now, a boss monster, and a fragmented one.

She looked at him. He was weak compared to the god she was.

A trident seemed useful though.

And anyways, she did want to live on the surface with her new family.

* * *

She walked through the barrier, breaking it.

She wondered if her magic trident would make the Caterpillars explode faster.

And what would it look like if she poked her friends?

And their families.

And their friends.

And the people they know.

And the people they don't know.

And she is going to learn So Much!

* * *

 **Talk:**

In a very different time you existed.

You woke up in a daze, confused by the bright light that was stinging your eyes. Everything about the situation reminded you of a feeling you got time and time again. The wind quietly blowing above you, the soft glow of yellow that came off of the plants beneath your feet, the otherwise absolute silence.

Yet, even with all of these familiar occurrences, something felt… Off?

You went through your head as you sat up, trying to place the feeling.

It wasn't _her_. _She_ didn't feel like this. Nor was it any magic you recognized. It wasn't even the same 'off' feeling that you felt when Gaster's fragments were close to you. You felt the need to say something.

And that is when you realized how wrong the situation was.

As a kid you were most accepted when you were quiet. Your parent's didn't like you noisy. It wasn't as bad when you didn't say a thing. When you fell the first time, well, staying quiet was easier than you thought. And it ended up working in your favor.

Speaking changed things, changed others. You would rather let the world live on around you.

It was only after the 2nd time you restarted that you called Mom to talk to her. Then you went to Undyne's house and (accidentally) burnt it down. You saw the true lab, and those poor lost souls. You faced Asriel, and comforted him. You left to the surface. You went back for him. But still, you kept talking to a minimum.

But maybe that's why nothing changed. You know Sans was a wealth of knowledge and power. Besides him, the other strongest monsters were his brother, your Mom, the King, what remains of their child, and Undyne. Maybe by talking to them and telling them what was happening would you be able to escape this loop and live happily ever after with everyone. Yes, maybe it was finally time to talk to them. Face your fears. Talk to the flower.

You walked out of the room, and saw a flower pop up in front of you. He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. He looked at your face. "Well, someone looks rather optimistic. Or have you finally reached my level of insanity?" He said, his face contorting into something much scarier.

But it didn't scare you, you have seen it too many times. You saw worse. In fact, you found it kind of cute. You giggled.

"..." He said, each period very visible. "What is it? Are you ok?" he asked without a single trace of actually caring. "Maybe you finally snapped!" His grin grew dark.

"No, I'm fine."

* * *

Published 12/23/2015  
Updated 4/1/2016


	2. Sans' Notes

**Sans' Note**

if you are reading this, that means that somehow, you have gotten ahold of the first, and at the moment the only record of our existence. if i handed this off to you, then read it in completion without judgement, then, and only then, can you come back to me. i am writing this shortly after the events that have been described in this.

i guess the only way to explain the events is to tell about my life first. the human monster war happened, with some of my relatives fighting in it. the skeletons have always been a main staple in the monster's army, so it should not be surprising when i tell you that most of them were killed. thankfully, all the ones needed to make me and my bro were still alive. the only ones i really know anything thing about are my parents. and even then, i really only know about my mom. my dad… well, after making such a great first child, he put even more of his soul and magic into making the second one. he got sick from this, not enough magic left in his body and all, and died shortly after. i was young.

mom was one of the best healers in the city, but because of this, she was fresh out of power. other monsters rushed to get the staff, but it was too little too late.

my mom is amazing. well, was amazing. she's been dead for not quite as long. we all went out to look at the stars a few years back, well the cave with the star-like ceiling, and when going up a route we never went up before, she slipped. of course she used her gravity magic, but me and Papyrus also used ours. as a result, she shot upwards and hit the ceiling. me and pap were so shocked that we failed to completely catch her on the way down. slowed her landing a bit, but by then it was too late. it was the ceiling collision and the time it took to get her to the healers that solidified the bone crack that would never heal. took it years to finally finish her off though, because like i said, my mom is amazing.

was amazing.

over these past few days, i've been thinking. what if she was still alive? would she forget us as well?

sigh. wish i had a pencil to write this with. can't erase with this pen.

anywho, me and Papyrus grew up to try to control our magic better. he was always stronger and tougher, and i was always faster. he was smarter than me too. i guess dad really did put his soul inside him.

that's not to say that i'm not smart. did my time is school, got good grades. he just tried more, and got better grades. he always was one that tried hard. glad he still does. i need that.

when mom started getting worse, i started panicking. healing magic did not come naturally, as it did with my bro, but even his paled in comparison to the healers that came by. the king felt indebted to us, being one of the only skeleton families left, and paid for these healers. and the house. and the food.

anyways, i thought to myself 'if magic does not work, then science has to!' but i was not interested in most. i forced myself to try to understand monsters and how they work on a physical level, which trust me, there isn't much of. however, it was easy to read physics books all day. our main magic, gravity altering, is based off of these concepts. so as you might think, it was stressful to find the thing that _had_ to be done was different from the thing that i _wanted_ to do. but man, my mom really ██ was amazing. she saw me stressing, and after talking to her, she told me to do what i wanted to.

do you know what's really messed up? if i ignored my mother, everything would be better. even if she couldn't be saved, this wouldn't have happened. at least not so soon. Gaster used a lot of my work for the device.

anywho, so back to the important bits. the last thing you need to know about me and my bro was that we were employed by a man named W.D. Gaster. monsters who like science are few and very far between, so when word got around that a young skeleton was trying to learn the skill, he took us under his wing. he too ██ was a skeleton monster. maybe that is why he treated us so nicely, like we were family. even more so after mom fell down. by that time we were also at the lab much more often. no reason not to be.

anyhow, besides my bro and Gaster, the only monster on the scientist team i can recall fully was, or rather still _is_ , a lizard monster named Alphys. she is about my age, and is a freakin computer engineering genius. _it_ was partially made by her. also, i think my bro had a little crush on her. he bought a suit specifically for that day. well that, and he grew out of his last one. he always did like looking good.

now begins the story about the incident. it was a usual day like any other. except that Gaster told us all that it was a special day, and thanks to his and Alphys overnight modifications, the machine is done. we thought we unlocked the secret of sending us outside of the underground.

Papyrus woke me up that day. i was still bone tired from crunching numbers and figuring out equations for the past weeks. once this machine, which was half my theory and half Gaster's brilliance, was nearing compilation, he wanted to just get it done. his excitement was too contagious. even to the few that couldn't understand his accent.

sigh, i keep getting off track. look, you probably read more then you want to already. let's get to the point.

me and my bro got there, i took off my lab coat and sneakers in the over lab and put on the slippers that were used in the bottom lab. everyone else's lab coats were there. (except for Alphys'. she got sick from staying at the lab for days on end. took her lab coat with her.) pap just cleaned his shoes off. whatever dirt he got on his shoes from the city dried immediately upon entering Hotland.

we went to the basement. Gaster showed great pride and affection, for his two favorite skeletons finally arrived. everyone was there. well, except Alphys, who Papyrus showed concern about. i think he likes her. why else would he wear a suit, if only to put a lab coat over it?

out of everyone there, only Gaster and i worked on this. other monsters had other jobs and experiments to do, ya know? so of course me and him were the ones to go up to the machine, with pap right behind me. everyone else hung back.

this is when the incident actually happened.

Gaster, with his extremely thick accent announced that he would turn the machine on. he did, and this grey lightning shot out and hit him. It lit up in him for a while, and i looked around in shock. this was not its function. although Gaster was always ambiguous on how this machine was going to do its thing, but i do remember getting out of him that it was supposed to teleport us outside. to the surface.

the others were a mixture of states of awe and worry. that all shifted to worry when Gaster took his hand off of the button, and his body started to convulse much greater than before, and this grey electricity went out and shocked two random monsters behind him. it wasn't easy to notice with Gaster, because white to grey isn't much of a difference, but these monsters started turning from bright colors, such as reds and greens, turning to the same grey color.

Papyrus, being the hero he is, jumped in front of me to shield me. he was his by a bolt. i pushed him, trying to push him out of the current. it didn't work. it shocked me, and i was now just another link in the chain. but when he landed on the machine, the direction i pushed him in, he was convulsing much less, and the link to me broke. Noticing this, i ran to the machine and grabbed onto the strange silvery metallic mix that Gaster himself made.

i clunged onto it, and made sure that Papyrus stayed on it by pushing him with my foot. surprisingly i didn't get shocked from the remaining electric current that was still pulsing through him. i looked around at everyone else. some were grey and violently convulsing, others were trying to run away. it was too late for the now grey ones.

then it quickly became too late for everyone.

Gaster exploded with grey electricity, everyone who wasn't attached to the chain already was now attached to everyone else. even myself.

i thought i heard him say "i'm sorry" as i felt the same sensation i did when i pushed Papyrus, only to a much lesser degree. so much of this grey static was in the room, that for the moment i was involuntary convulsing i couldn't see anything.

it also seemed that whatever this outward exploding electric field hit an object created by them, it turned grey and disappeared. so me and my bro were left in a room in a building that was thankfully built by a construction group, with only the machine, a filing cabinet, and chair set that was made out of the same material.

after looking around the room again, i went over to my now slightly greyer bro. he was still unconscious, and i freaked out. my magic was spreading all over, like what usually happens to panicking monsters, and i immediately noticed something wrong. my magic was going throughout space. i could feel my magic great distances away from me. the direction was going towards the city.

after i calmed down a bit, i pushed more of my magic around the room until i found the, what i can only describe as a type of hole in space, that connected me to the city. i thought that since monsters are made of magic, i could bring myself and maybe my brother through it.

i went through first, and found myself in what used to be our apartments. i wrote 'what used to be' because there was absolutely no evidence of us living there. went from room to room with the same result. only my mother's possessions remained, few and far between. our names removed from all her possessions, it was as if we never existed.

i ran back to the hole and went through. i grabbed Papyrus and went off in a random hole. he needed to be looked at. when we popped out, it was cold. not that it bothered us, us skeletons don't need to stay in a specific temperature. we were in an empty house, most likely one that was lived in by another one of the scientists, and ran down the street towards the light i saw. it was a flame monster. i was in tears, and he silently helped.

hello father figure #3.

Grilby helped me get back on my own 2 feet for the week it took Papyrus to wake up. upon talking to him i found Papyrus to be... different. i still love the guy to death, but he isn't as smart as he was. part of me hates that he sacrificed himself for me, and part of me hates that i couldn't do anything, but all that is self-hatred. i talked to him during that week, trying to fill in the missing memory, but failing and just filling him into the current situation. oh, he also won't lower his voice. or maybe he can't.

with my newfound holes though space i took whatever was usable from our old apartment in the city, and everything made from the special metal in the basement lab, including the now broken machine, and incorporated it into our new house at Snowdin. Grillby helped with the house arrangement.

edit 1:

i just went to Alphys'. she called me by my name saying "Oh, hello Sans!", but then couldn't remember where she knows me from, nor really anything else about me. thinking about me or about times that she was at the lab hurts her head, and she doesn't remember anything. to her, her life has been sitting in her room watching anime from the over-world (what she usually does when she is sick), hanging out with her 2 bratty friends at the dump, or working on a side project she didn't want to talk to me about. it has been about three or so weeks since the incident. she has started to put on some weight, and she was more awkward with conversation than usual.

i'll go back, maybe to make her convince Asgore that we need a lead scientist. she is still brilliant.

pupyrus is feeling well enough to be walking around the house now. i don't want him going outside yet. it took him so long to be able to stand up, what if he falls while i'm out of the house? it's why i made him stay in bed when i left for Alphy's. he is acting different though. before he was the brightest kid on the block. in the whole city actually. now he is having trouble with junior jumble…

the good news is that he is very energetic for a guy who almost died, and i am able to support him and make him feel like he is the best there is, or could be if he tried. he really has high hopes. oh, and his voice is still really loud. but that's fine, that means i can hear him from all over the house. also i got used to it.

and this last thing, i don't know if it's good or bad. he doesn't remember anything before waking up. not the lab, nor the science, nor Gaster. so either he is repressing it, or the incident wiped him of his memories.

he didn't even remember me.

oh, and i learned how to close and open potential 'shortcuts', as i named them when Papyrus asked me how i moved around so fast. also i can somewhat direct where they lead, but i don't want to go anywhere i haven't been yet and accidentally move myself into a wall. that would be a boneheaded move if I ever made one.

edit 2:

i went to see Asgore. as per the usual, he doesn't remember assigning any scientists to the lab. he can't remember why he never put any scientists in it then, or how the core was made. i tried reminding him, but his head started hurting.

though when i mentioned Gaster and his strange writing, he told me to follow him. he went into the locked room in his house and took out a box with a note on top.

in Asgore's own handwriting was a message from Gaster. the only link from the incident. it reads "you know who told you to write this. if you ever forget, or don't remember even writing this, wait a year for someone to come talk to you. if no one comes, open the box."

the key code was in Gaster's font. it was the whole alphabet but jumbled up so that nothing but the letter g was where it was supposed to be. i thought of everything that it could be, and ended up popping his name into it. i heard a click.

inside was documents. all past and current projects, onto some of the future projects. some of them have the word 'determination' scribbled onto them. i'll read through them later. and photographs. Alphys and i are in them with the rest of the scientists. besides Papyrus, but it must have been before he was old enough to come work for the lab. another picture with Gaster and Asgore himself linked everything together.

with this material he believed me, and understood when I handed in my resignation. Neither a gain nor a loss for him I suppose, since he didn't remember me being a scientist in the first place. i did talk to him about a certain lizard, and how she should be the new head scientist. i took the contents of the box. if Alphys does want to be the next head scientist, she will need these.

also my shortcuts can now take me wherever, within reason of course. still cannot get past the barrier. also, i didn't need a chair of the special metal, so i was thinking of melting it down and making it into long thin wires that i can thread through and interweave into my hoodie. maybe it would make my shortcuts a little smother by letting me slip past the time element that is associated with it.

edit 3:

one last thing. Papyrus got a job patrolling for humans. he wants to be a royal guard ever since he saw Undyne, head of the royal guard, practice with the guard dogs. she doesn't come often, but Papyrus loves to go watch them tussle. i heard she got asked by him to join the royal guard. that's because he told me he did. he got declined, but he did get the job, so that's a step in the right direction.

i'm so proud of him.

also he is getting trained by her now. he was bed stricken 3 months ago.

One last thing. If you have the key, find the secret door on my house. The Machine and blueprints are there, along with the drawers that are made of that special material.


	3. Throughout Time 0

This is the prelude to the first major Fanfic that is going to be contained in this multiverse.

Throughout Time  
Prelude. (Chapter 0)

* * *

'The barrier' you thought to yourself as you stepped into the next room.

It was a sight you have seen many times, and each time it filled you with determination and awe. You stood next to Asgore as you stared into it with him. You knew the fight would come, and then Flowey would come, and then you would reset before facing his gargantuan form for you beat it once. He remembers that. He just wants to play.

But you don't. You want to live life, and even on the perfect resets that he can't remember where you get a taste of freedom and maybe the tiniest chance of living out there again, you are forced to reset. You thought you tried everything. The last thing on your list is to brute force through, doing this over and over, going at it faster and faster. By rushing through everything you can get from the ruins to here in about an hour now. Mettaton is your biggest time waster and you can't get past his silliness that you still find somewhat endearing.

You attacked Asgore… Rather effectively at this point. You have had dozens of practice runs fighting him so far. You beat him, again. Flowey absorbed the human souls, again. You prepared yourself to be reset again.

… But nothing came.

You opened your eyes. You were here again, that place that Flowey took you too when he first absorbed all the human souls.

He popped out of the ground right ahead of you, many times bigger than he usually is.

"Howdy!" He said, his huge voice trailing off into the ever expanding darkness. "I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower! And you are boring!" he said, his face still as cheerful as ever. "You are going through this over and over and over again, and it's making me sick!" With his face twisting up at the last word.

"But don't worry!" He said, resuming his happy face. "Your big brother Flowey has a plan!"

His face turned really scary, well, what used to be really scary. You weren't scared of it at all when it was small. But it was big now and the sheer size put a little fright in your heart.

You didn't show it.

Flowey smiled.

"And in order for this plan to work, you need to know about it. So here it is. First, I will explain my plan. Then, I will reset everything. Then, you will go through the next run as best as you can. At the end of that one, I will suck the stupid monsters out of it and throw them throughout time with you one by one, so through each and every run after this next one, you will have one of your so called 'friends' with you."

What?

You looked as surprised as you could without opening your eyes any further.

"Now, I know what you are thinking. 'What?' But relax, it won't be that bad. Just make friends with everyone, and I will pass the ones you have the best connections to through, ok?"

You didn't know what to say. So you didn't. Flowey's smile grew wide, and you could feel the world starting to reset.

* * *

…

* * *

You did it.

The true lab always scared you, but it is done. You already confronted Asgore for the first time that timeline. All that is left was to go and speak to him before your friends would show up to stop him.

They did.

You smiled.

It has been so long since this last happened. It was nice to see Undyne and Alphys all flustered, Papyrus all happy at meeting Asgore's 'clone', aka Toriel, your mom. Sans was there too, but something was off with him. While everyone else was distracted with Undyne and Alphys about to kiss, he pulled you over.

"Listen." he said very seriously, eyes void of pupils. Your chest tightens up as your heart beats a bit stronger. Something was wrong. His voice calmed down and small pupils reappeared in his eyes. "i know you know about this time traveling biz, but something is different this time. i wana to give you a head's up."

You curiously tilted your head, as everything in the area surrounding you two turned a couple shades darker, and stopped moving entirely. You two could still move around and talk freely. You recognized this as the event that happened earlier at Grillby's. "this timeline is about to end and a new one will start. this has been happening a lot in the past if my stored data is to be believed. however, there is an anomaly this time. another timeline has been made, and we are getting negative readings off of it. aka, it's a pocket dimension outside of time, yet following this timeline. anything in that place won't move, won't think, won't age, and basically won't be until time in there is started. it was made before you started this loop and it has never happened before. my question for you, is this." He said, before getting serious again.

His eye lights blinked out "Do you know why?"

You looked away and down. You did know why, it was probably Flowey's place to put your friends, but you didn't want to explain it to him. Not yet. Plus you didn't like to talk.

He didn't like that answer. "Fine. Better question. Is it a bad thing?"

You shook your head, and looked up to him and met him in his seemingly empty eyes. The lights in them returned.

"welp, if it isn't a bad thing, guess i got no reason to keep you here, right?" He said, looking at you and winking at you while raising his hands in a shrug.

Everything unfroze.

Alphys asked Papyrus "Anyways, h-how did you know to call us all here?"

"WHY, A LITTLE FLOWER TOLD ME OF COURSE! NYEHEHE!"

"A-A flower?" She said, in surprise.

Before any of them could realize what was going on, a huge powerful vine came in and wrapped them all up.

A small flower came out of the ground.

"Wow, that sure was easy, wasn't it Chara?"

That wasn't your name. You told people that your name was Frisk, but as your name tried coming out of your mouth, you only heard someone else say that name. The only time anyone called you by your real name was after you went through and did this. However, this time, you were quite sure that wouldn't be the case.

"... Wait. You're not Chara."

You opened your eyes wide at that. What. How does he?

"But that doesn't matter. She is in you. And if she is in there, then playing with you is like playing with her." Flowey looked away from you and paused, the smile on his slightly falling. "I'm ok with that." He looked back at you and regained his natural smile. "So tell me, what is your real name?"

You tried to say it. You didn't think you could, but your mouth was able to form an "F" sound, followed shortly by the rest. "F-Frisk!" You ended it, very determined.

"Frisk, huh? I like it." He paused momentarily "Well, I'm done charging my energy, and more stupid monsters are on their way here. So let's throw one of these guys into the next time and get on with this already!" His face contorted into that huge scary smile.

Time reset.

* * *

…

* * *

You woke up.

"Huh?" You heard, from next to you.


	4. Throughout Time 1

Throughout Time

Chapter 1

You 'woke up' in a bed of flowers and while putting your hand out to lift yourself up, you felt… Fur? You looked left and saw are huge mass of fur and armor. Mostly armor. _Asgore_ you thought as you stood up and patted his arm gently, hoping that he would wake up. "Ohh, my head" he complained, still oblivious to the fact that you existed. You tried pushing him a bit harder. Eventually, he noticed. "Ahh, hello little one. Good to see you again." He sat up and started rubbing his head. "At least, I think it is. Do you know why my head hur-" his last word was cut off as he did a double take to look at you again.

"Ah." He said. "I guess that was all a dream. That Flower didn't look like any monster I know." He stopped for a moment, looking down at the flowers. "Well, let's get going." He said, slowly standing up.

He looked around for the door. He didn't see it, and it slowly dawned upon him that they weren't in the throne room anymore.

"Um… Human? Where are we?"

He looked down at you. You walked towards the door and looked back at him, before looking through the door.

"I didn't know these flowers bloomed outside my throne room." He said looking down at them for the last time, before looking up and following you.

You walked into the next room with Asgore following you. You thought that it was kind of funny that you, the smaller one, was leading him, the giant of a monster. It filled you with determination.

You walked to the spot where Flowey likes to pop up. You stopped in front of the light with Asgore right behind you. You waited a bit.

But nobody came.

Asgore looked down at you, then down at the shine of light that seeming came from nowhere, looked at the ceiling to find the source, and then back again at you. He was about to say something when he noticed some other white monster came from the door in front of you. His face lit up.

"Tori? Is that really you?" He said, his face lighting up as he took a couple steps forward, passing you.

She looked confused for a moment. Then her face scrunched up a bit. "Don't 'Tori' me, Dreemurr!" He stopped in his tracks. "What are you doing out here?"

Asgore looked down to the right, half ashamed to be here in front of her, and half trying to remember why he came here.

You walked past him on his left, and went up to your mom. She was too busy intimidating him to see you. You went and tugged twice on her dress. She looked down, and you smiled at her.

She looked down in confusion, but only for a second, before her face lit up. "Oh! Hello child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins. I see you have already met my ex-husband, Asgore. So, ' _honey_ '" she said, with a lot of stress with that last word "Why do you have another human with you?" At this point, she was beyond wondering why or how he got here. "You aren't taking them past the ruins." She stated, as she stared daggers into him.

You tugged on her dress, and she looked at you "Don't worry little one. Nothing will happen while you are with me." You wanted to accept her hospitality. Stay there a while, have a happy quiet life. But you never could bring yourself to stay there knowing of the suffering all the monsters went through. Especially not now. Now Asgore was here, and everything is going to be different. You needed to move on.

You shook your head furiously.

Mom was taken back by that a bit. But she remained composed as she looked up at the other big fluffy monster in the room. "You, unless you have another way to get out of here, follow me".

She took your hand and lead you through to the next room where the 6 switches were on the floor. She explained that these were puzzles and that you were too young for them yet. You kept going, with the king trailing a bit behind you two. However, when you got to the spike maze, Tori turned around and said "How about a little demonstration? Dreemurr, why don't you go across for us, and lead us to safety?"

Asgore lifted his head a bit more to look over at the spikes. He looked somewhat nervous, but you could tell he wasn't concerned for his own safety.

He carefully put his foot down on the first spike. It shrank into the floor under his feet. He stepped with his other foot and was rewarded when those sank under his feet.

He stepped again and you cringed a bit because he didn't turn where we was supposed to. His foot went down, quite confidently. He pulled his foot back immediately, acting all goofy while doing it. Holding his foot, blowing on it like he stepped on something hot. You giggled a bit. Toriel looked down at you and smiled.

He carefully tried the spikes around him and slowly went through the spikes. After failing many times to find the right path, he finally got through and sat down to start brushing his feet off. You didn't know how that helped his feet feel better, but it made you smile nonetheless. Tori shook her head and took your hand. "As you can see, it is still too dangerous for you to go through this puzzle by yourself. I will lead you through." You two walked through without harm, and by the time you got to the end Asgore was back on his feet.

"Sigh…" Said Tori, moving her free hand to the bridge of her nose/snout (you really don't know what it is, nor do you care. You like the way she looks. Hence the times you flirted with her.) "Listen." She said towards the king. "We will have a discussion later. But for now, please just go towards the house, and do not move from there until I get there. We will talk then. Oh, and there is some candy at the end of next room."

He looked up and open his mouth as if he was about to say something. Her face, which was the face of minor annoyance, was now shooting daggers at him. He closed his mouth, looked down at you, and walked away. You hope he knows where to go.

As you continue on, you hear things that you have never heard Tori say before. This time, she didn't walking away to make a pie. She must have felt like it wouldn't be safe for you with Asgore around, but you knew the big fluffybuns wouldn't hurt a hair on your head.

Well, until you were at the barrier. Then he would harm all hairs on your head.

As you kept walking, she elaborated "My child, be wary with him. He wants your soul, the very essence of your being. Once he ends your life, he will break the barrier and be strong enough to kill all the humans. And if even a single human tries to attack anyone of us he will follow through with it."

She looked off, worried. Around this time you both reached the outskirts of the city. You looked to your left and saw the toy knife. You looked up at mom as she looked over the city. "It is so packed these days. Monsters keep multiplying, but the space the humans left for us doesn't increase. There is a decrease in space for us to make food in…" She looked down at you "So in saving you, and quite possibly the rest of the humans, I am sacrificing the time, happiness, and eventually even the lives of us monsters. I'm not sure how much longer I can do this… until..." She trailed off, a tear coming out of her eye. You went and hugged her leg, hoping that she would feel better.

"Oh? Oh, my child…" She said, first startled, then accepting. She bent down to hug you. "I am supposed to be the adult here, aren't I?"

You nod as you pat her back. You can feel her face change behind yours, most likely into a smile. She got up and wiped her eyes before taking your hand again. "Let us return home. I will see if I can whip you up something to eat."

They finally walked inside the house. When the door opened they heard Asgore shift a bit in the room to the left. You were glad he found where to go. Toriel, with another sigh led you to your room, and told you to that she was going to make some food for you. You looked across the room and wondered what Asriel would think when he came in the room and couldn't find your bed. You smiled and were about to giggle. Your eyes went wide.

Asriel's bed?

Your room?

Your head hurt, temples pulsing. An image of your room… No, Asriel's room, the one in Asgore's house. Asriel was next to Toriel, and she was putting a picture up on the wall. It looked very familiar.

You snapped back to reality. Your head stopped hurting, but there was more of a pressure there now. You wanted to just lay down and maybe sleep it off.

* * *

You woke up. The small scent of some burnt food wiffed into your nose, filling you with… Well, not determination, but the urge to get up and see what that burnt thing is. Or was supposed to be.

It was a snail pie.

Asgore was sitting in 2 chairs put next to each other, which were somehow still too small for him. His horns, and in extension his face, were pressed against the table. You felt bad for him. You knew from first hand experience how hard it was to be giving a lecture by your mom. Upon you coming into the room, he stood up, almost pulling up the table with the parts of his horns that were stuck in it.

"Ah, hello human. It seems our journey together is at an end for now. I will be going back to my house now. If you ever wish to see me again, I would not mind you coming to visit me. I promise to not take your soul until your life comes to its natural end."

Tori looked on, face blank, and nodded a curt nod. Asgore walked past the door you were standing in front of, and you heard surprisingly light footsteps descend. You looked up at mom in confusion, as she signaled for you to follow her into the kitchen. Inside was a bit of smoke which seemed to come from a pie sitting on the stove. "I made you some nutritious snail pie, my child. Unfortunately, I got enraged while making it, and I cooked it too much, burning most of it. However, the middle of the pie is perfectly fine. Would you like it?"

Snail pie? She has never made you this before. You looked at it for a second before deciding that you have eaten worse. You took it and put it into your pocket. It disappeared.

She looked at you, being rather confused by what just happened, but shook her head and summed it up as human magic.

At first, you wanted to stay. Especially now that you were getting Toriel to say different things and react differently. But something was pushing you forward. You almost felt determined.

Your mom asked if you wanted to hear about snails. You asked about Asgore. She told you that snails cannot be used as shoe laces. You asked about the exit. She put the book down and said there was something she had to take care of. She walked past you and down the stairs. You followed her.

"This is the one way exit that separates the ruins from the rest of the underground. I am going to destroy it."

You tug on her dress eyes pleading with her.

She tries to stay determined.

"If you leave, you will die. I have seen it happen many times before. Now be a good child and…"

You continued pulling on her dress in a way you have never done before. You do not know why. It reminds her of someone.

She looks at you, not just as a motherly figure looking at a child, but more like she was on the same level as you now. She was seeing you for who you are really now. She can see your determination.

"... Child. I have been keeping you here, yet I have not even asked your name what is it?" You tell her. "Frisk?" She heard you correctly! "Why, that is such a lovely name."

Mom looks at the door. She sighed. "I can see within you a drive far stronger than the other children who came down here. I was not able to help them, try as I might. But maybe I can help you." She pulls out a phone. "Here is a phone, my number already in it. If you ever need anything, or if Asgore ever tries to take your soul call me, ok Frisk?"

"Ok mom"

Toriel bent down to hug her. Those two words felt so familiar to her, she teared up a bit. "Please, don't let Asgore take your soul." You couldn't see it for her face was over your shoulder, but you heard little splashes hit the floor. "Call me often, ok?"

You nodded. You held her for a few more moments. Things were different, yes, but you knew you would be back. You had a feeling.

* * *

Asgore walked out of the ruins and saw the snow. _Snowdin is coming up._ He thought to himself as he continued on his way. _Humans live something like 60 years, and that one looked around 10, so…_ He would have to keep the cities running at least 50 more years at the very least. That was going to be hard. Thankfully the human fell down when they did, much longer and-

He heard something move behind him. He stopped dead in his tracks, and slowly turned around. "Howdy!" the king said as friendly as he usually would.

"oh hey, I guess you know how to greet people properly." Said a short skeleton behind him. "long time no see king. whatcha doing all the way out here in the snow?" He stuck out his hand for the king to grab. The king's huge hand encompassed Sans' small one as the sound of a fart emitted from the union. The king was surprised, but ended up smiling. It reminded him of his wife's, well ex-wife now, much to Asgore's dismay, jokes.

"heh. whoopie cushion in the hand trick. always gets them. so, i didn't see you come here. how did you get into the ruins?"

Sans was honestly curious. He only knew of one entrance that was always closed, and any attempts to take a 'shortcut' lead him up against a magical barrier. Not THE barrier, but a barrier. Shouldn't be too hard to break through, but he is sure that the barrier was put up for a reason, and breaking it just to meet a girl wasn't his style. Also he was pretty lazy.

"I honestly do not know… Sans, was it?" Sans nodded "I thought I was at my house, and then the human came." At the word human, Sans perked up and his eyes went dark. Asgore however didn't notice, for he gestured towards the door when he said 'human'. Sans' pupils came back as Asgore's head turned back. "And then this flower creature absorbed the 6 souls and took us, as in me, you, Alphys, Undyne, Tori, and your brother, and held us in his thorns. He was too strong, even I was powerless to free myself. Then he talked to the human, and I woke up in the ruins with the human. I thought it a dream, for Tori did not remember it. You don't remember either, do you?"

 _nope, i don't._ Sans thought. _that's the problem._

Earlier today Sans went to his basement like he did every day since the start of the temporal and spatial shifting. What he found were pages upon pages filled with notes of the 7th kid, the one of which the king was most likely referring to. Time after time this kid came down and changed everything. 2 things really bugged him about this situation.

1: He read in his notes that the kid always came alone. There was never an Asgore, or anyone else for that matter.

2: He usually remembered something, and got major déjà vu from every moment of that day. He felt and remembered none of that. Like all of this was happening for the first time. And that worried him. He decided that after he initially met the kid, and went through the motions with them, he would go turn on a specific portion of the machine. The part he built. It was able to print out the waves of universes in a form that represents different timelines from collected data and echoes of the time that past.

"nope, sorry buddy. don't remember anything like that. but you said my brother was there? ask him about it, he might remember something."

Although Sans knew Papyrus wouldn't remember anything, as he seemed normal this morning, Papyrus would love a chance to talk to the king. And that would give him time to talk to the kid before Papyrus came.

* * *

You stepped out of the door leaving your mother behind. You had a feeling this wouldn't be the last time you saw her this timeline.

You started walking forward, before wondering why you thought of her as 'Mother' when you never called her that before. A snap of a twig behind you snapped you out of your thoughts. _Sans_ you thought. Just thinking about him put a smile on your face. Every time you went through, he was always there for you. From the first time you accidentally killed a monster from the last perfect play through. You turned around when you were supposed to, with your hand already out. It became a tradition between you two to switch whose hand came out first. But Sans didn't grab your hand. "hey kid. we can introduce ourselves later. i think we need to talk for a bit."

Well, that has also never happened.

"you see, i know about you. however, i don't know you. you catch my drift?" He paused and waited for you, like you were supposed to say something. You were silent for a while. You realized what he was waiting for.

"I am the Legendary Fartmaster"

Sans nodded "for some reason, i have never been through this time loop before, even though i know i have. now that in itself isn't too much to worry about. but Asgore has never been through here before, and he remembers events from the past timeline. you talking to a flower that kidnapped all of us. so. What's going on buddy?" He was chill and relaxed for most of the time, but that last second his eyes went dark. You didn't like when they did that. He was serious then, and you didn't like serious Sans that much.

You raised your hands and shoulders and shook your head. But something was stirring in your head. You wanted to catch up to Asgore.

You told Sans that you need Asgore.

"you do, huh? sure, anything for my pal. by the way," he put his hand out. You grabbed it. "nice to meet you, my name is sans. sans the skeleton." There was no whoopee cushion.

* * *

Asgore walked past another puzzle. As much as he saw the need to have puzzles to delay any humans that fell down here, he wanted to get back to his house. He had a lot to think about.

Papyrus had met the flower before, whom he named Flowey. It was always very nice to him. But not even Papyrus remembers what happened. At the very least, that means the flower with the face exists. Maybe he should stop by ' lab. Maybe she would know the flower. And even if she did not, it was about time to go and check up on her work. He rarely did check up on her. Hotland was a tad hot for his taste, but he had a feeling that the trip would be worth it.

Asgore didn't see Sans until the short skeleton was right next to him. "hey, how's it going big guy?"

"Oh! Why howdy Sans. I didn't see you there. How are you doing?" Asgore knew of a connection between Sans and Alphys. Mainly because Sans was the one that suggested Alphys be the next main scientist. He didn't know how Sans knew, but he was grateful for it. "Also, how did you get over here so fast? I jogged most of the way, going at a decent pace"

"heh, don't worry bout it. got my own shortcuts." _A shortcut that takes less time than a straight line?_ "anywho, i heard you are looking for that human. well i found out the human is looking for you too. told them to meet you at my house. so, what do you say to waiting there?"

Asgore was flabbergasted. The human wanted to find him? Why wasn't the human staying with Toriel? Did the human just want the monsters to be free? Or does this have to do something with the flower? "Oh! By the way, thank you for letting me talk to your brother. He has been talking to the flower, although he sadly does not remember the events that I do."

Sans eye lights grew very small and worry lines appeared under his eyes. _so that flower is the same flower that is in my notes. hehe. welp, guess i have to stay around both the human and my bro and start weeding if i have to._

"And I while I won't be waiting at your house, I will be walking around Snowdin and checking up on everything. It should be easy enough to find me when you need to."

 _well he isn't wrong._ Thought Sans. _the only one that even comes close to his size is greater dog. he sticks out like a king should against the common monsters._

Sans continued to say a pun, which the king didn't laugh at. It took Asgore a couple of seconds to even recognize it as a pun. _well now i remember the reason i don't pun the king. he has a really thick skull._

He chuckled and walked off, waving goodbye to the king. Once he felt like no one was watching, he stepped sideways through space.

* * *

You went through the motions with Sans and Papyrus. Everything was going perfectly normal. You looked over at Sans at the snowball-golf-like-rink, only to receive a wink.

You took it as a good sign.

Later you approached Snowdin. You saw Sans leaning against the sign, waiting for you to come in in. "you got anything specific you have to do here?" You shook your head. "ok. come on." He said, already walking. You follow him to the place where that strong dog continuously throws large blocks of ice that cools the core. But the dog was on the ground sleeping. The person throwing the ice was none other then the king himself.

"heya. got the kid."

The king looked over, while grabbing the next ice block. "Ah, that is wonderful." He said warmly, throwing the ice into the river. He grabbed the next block. "Can you wake him from his nap please? I can not stop until he is ready to resume."

Sans walks over and pets the dog "come on boy, your cat nap is over. hehe."

You giggled. You certainly weren't expecting a joke here. You thought upon how Sans really knows to lighten the mood.

"What?" The dog said grumpily as he woke up and yawned. He saw the king, who apologized for this switch being so short. "Ehh, there ain't nothin to it. You still coming your regular time in 4 days, right?"

"Yes I will be. You can take a proper rest then, I promise." The king

"Sweet. Some nap is better than no nap, let me tell you." After Asgore thrown the huge ice block that was in his hands, the dog took the next one. Asgore stepped off the pad while the dog stepped on, in sync, showing that they have done this dance more than once.

As Asgore headed towards the group, however, he had a very thoughtful look on his face, like something was troubling him. Sans noticed too.

"come on, I know a place we can talk."

It was Grillby's. The king nonchalantly said hi to a few of the monsters there while Sans greeted everyone. It was nice to be here again, you thought to yourself. Sans motioned you and Asgore to get into the first booth. You looked for the rabbit thing that was usually sitting there, only to see him sitting at the bar chatting it up with Grillby. "i'll be right back with the food, what do you guys want?" Asgore is already sitting down, taking up a whole booth to himself. You sit on the other side, and scooch over so that Sans would have room next to you. Sans brought back the a bucket of fries and 2 burgers, handing the fries to the king who started so eat them. As he ate, he started looking a bit healthier. Was he exhausted from throwing the ice? Or maybe he was still injured from the spikes? Maybe he got injured when you weren't with him. Whatever it was, you smiled knowing that he was getting better.

"so, the reason I brought you all here today was because something very special is happening. it's asgore's birthday!" Asgore stopped eating and looked very surprised at this. "na, just joking around. it's not your birthday. what I want to know is what day do you think it is?"

He looked at Asgore and took the ketchup bottle from the middle of the table. He drank it.

"Well, I thought that today was Friday. But Wolfie" ahh, so thats the ice-throwing dog's name "said that he would see me in 4 days. I always throw ice on Monday. That would mean that it is Thursday. Wolfie has never been off with those breaks yet."

"well i can confirm that it's thursday. that means some time shenanigans are going on."

"Time shenanigans? Can you explain?" Asgore asked.

Sans was very careful with his words. He knew what was happening, even if he didn't remember. He said that the flower could reset time, and only certain people can remember. He said that not even he could remember, but a gift from his scientist days allowed him to pass notes from time to time. You thought he might be revealing too much, but he didn't say anything about you, so you were relieved.

Asgore looked a little confused about how the time travel worked, and asked "So am I here and also back at the castle, watering my flowers?"

"no. well, i don't know. this has never happened before… hey you guys, maybe you could take this time to get to know each other. i'll be right back." Sans got up and left Grillby's.

You stare at Asgore. He stared at you. You put a little grin on your face. He was surprised by that, and smiled as well. His huge smile made you happy, your smile grew bigger. He saw this, and he tried to make his smile even bigger. It looked ridiculous. You started laughing at this, finding it really funny. He chuckled at your laughing. You never saw him chuckle before, at it was adorable to you. Still giggling with a smile on your face, you reached out one of your hands towards the huge figure. He never stopped smiling while he returned the gesture, moving one of his huge hands towards you. Your tiny hand could not fit around even one of his fingers as you pulled it up to you and snuggled your cheek up against his soft fur.

It reminded you of mom.

It hurt him. Not physically of course, even spikes had a hard time doing that. But in that moment he was emotionally troubled. This child reminded him of both of his previous kids so much. They had the look of and the desire to cuddle just like Chara, but the compassion and positive attitude of Asriel. Unknown to him, and in accordance to Asriel's and Chara's current situations, that thought was very ironic.

A tear welled up in his eye, which very much contradicted the smile on his face.

Sans walked in shortly after, with Frisk still rubbing their cheek on Asgore's hand. "well it looks like you like you are loving the white of snowdin." He said, winking at you.

"Welcome back Sans. Where did you go?"

"oh, i went to visit you. and you were where you said you were, watering flowers in the castle. oh, and as you can tell, you're also here eating grillby's."

"... I'm sorry, can you explain?"

"hmm… ok. imagine a tree, ok? now think of many branches coming out of it. and each branch are many colored leaves, most with a white leaf. you are the white leaf. the trunk of the tree is the past that has happened, immutable, with each branch being a possible timeline. the timeline starts where the tree meets the ground and goes up to where the leafs are, spreading out into whatever timelines are made. but if you are a leaf, and you want to look down your history, aka towards the ground, you don't see the other branches. so suppose someone, for example, this flower of yours, took a white leaf off of one branch and grafted it to the end of another branch."

Asgore was still confused by this statement, and stared blankly at the skeleton. You were still rubbing your cheeks against the fuzzy white hand. You liked the feeling.  
"... the flower took you from a different future and moved you into this past, while you of the past still exists, watering flowers."

"... Hmm, I think I get it now. Two of me… well that is a lot to take in."

"so now i have another question, while watering your flowers yesterday, did you notice this rock crushing one of them?" Sans asked, producing a smooth round rock from his blue hoodie.

"No, I cannot say that I have. It doesn't look like any rock that I would find around the castle either, it is too smooth, and the color is different."  
"that's because it's from waterfall. picked it up on the way to visit other you. and if you don't remember it, well..." he swiveled and stood up from the bench "my work here is done. don't worry about anything king, time is going to be alright. heh, that was a no-brainer."

Something about that whole encounter with Sans felt off to you. It seemed like he knew the king, not as a friend, but more as an advisor. Sans seemed genuinely worried during parts of that conversation, and actually expended effort to prove that the Asgore that your holding hands with and the Asgore at the castle are 2 different Asgores. That wasn't like him in any of the other timelines. Also you noted a disturbing lack of jokes. He made a couple, but they felt more forced to you. Your eyes shifted down to your keychain and looked at a key that only you could see, and that somehow appeared every time you were looking for it, but wasn't there when you weren't looking. The key to Sans' basement. Maybe this situation and the stuff down their was linked. You didn't know if Sans had any other secrets like this, you didn't even know that Sans knew Asgore. They didn't seem to know each other when they all met in the good timelines, then again you can't remember them ever interacting…  
You looked up at the big guy, who looked almost as troubled as you felt. You kept walking with him, exiting Snowdin, your tiny hand inside his enormous one. You pulled his hand.  
"Hmm? Oh, hello, what is it?"  
You couldn't think of how to ask the question without saying it, so you did.

"You know Sans?" you asked in a tiny voice. you weren't even sure that he heard you.  
"Why yes, but he told me never to tell anyone why, even if I knew the person well. Something about how secrets cannot be kept while others are watching, and something about space-time? But do not worry, he is a loyal monster."  
Yeah, he is. You smiled.

Your vision was started to be blocked by white snow.


	5. Could Have Been Genocide 1

_Chapter 7: Temmie Goes To College_

* * *

 _Where am I?_ A little kid thought, looking up. The gaping maw of a cave was in front of them. _In front of 'her', I am a girl after all.  
_

 _Yes, but I'm in here too.  
_

Frisk panicked. That thought was not a normal thought. She didn't remember thinking it. _Well of course not, because that thought came from me. By the way, nice to meet you. My name is Chara.  
_ There is a voice in her- _their_ head, one that can hear the conscious and unconscious thoughts that she thought. _Um, hello Chara. Why are you in my head?  
How rude! I tell you my name, and you respond with a question? I'm in your body, and I don't even know your name!  
Oh, um, sorry. My name is Frisk.  
I accept your apology. So Frisk, isn't it about time you got off my grave?_

 _Grave?_ Frisk thought, her- _their_ eyes widening. She tried to… _So you're going to let me say 'she' now?  
You are the one trying to do it, not me.  
But before..?  
You were talking about our body kiddo. I live here too now.  
… Why?  
Well, if I didn't, you would have died from the impact. Thankfully you landed on my grave, so I got to you just in time._

The grave.  
She tried taking a step forward towards the cave only to realize that they weren't standing. They felt pressure on their back. Sort of like they were laying down. _That's because we are, now get up._

She tried standing up. It worked. They looked around, and then back up towards the 'tunnel', which she now recognized as a hole. She looked down and saw a mini indent of her body. _Oh, that impact._ She thought to herself.

 _So since it seems that I can't control our body yet, and I don't want to die again, let me tell you some things you need to know.  
Ok. Wait, dying?  
I'll get there. So you know stories about monsters, right? Krampus, Bigfoot, Skeletons, Windigo? Those things?  
I know of Bigfoot, and aren't skeletons inside of us…?_

 _Well, Monsters like that don't exist. There are other types of monsters though. And they are much much scarier. And they want to kill humans. We have Strength inside of us, Strength they cannot have. They can get it by killing us. If they kill us and get this Strength, they can easily overpower other humans. Collecting the Strength from 7 of us humans will allow them to take over the surface and kill every single human. Even… even my parents… _ Her tough demeanor melted at that last thought.  
 _How do you know all of this?_

 _I was the first human to come down. They wanted to train me to either Fight the humans, or to make the Strength they take from me stronger than it would have been. I played along, said I hated humans as well._

 _But you don't, right?_

 _Let's just say the last time I left my body, I almost died. The soul death, the final death. A soul is not made to live away from its body for long. I left my body not knowing if I could save you, a stranger.  
Woah…  
… So now that I told you about myself and why you can't die, tell me about yourself?_

 _I… I don't want to talk about it…  
Rude.  
Yeah, sorry.  
… Is it really that bad?_

Frisk looked around. She wanted to avoid this talk. She looked for an exit. _Fine, I get it. But can you promise me something? Don't tell anyone about me. Since I am here now, any monster who kills you might be doubly as strong. Considering they only need the strength of 2 more humans… Well, I'll let you do the math._

Frisk nodded their head and turned the corner.  
The next room was also empty, bar a small yellow flower. The first flower they have seen so far.  
But this one had a face. _I have never seen this monster..._

"H-howdey!" it said. "I am Flowey, Flowey the flower! You look like you don't come from here. Oh my, that's not good. Someone will have to t-teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do."

Frisk didn't like this. _Yeah, I don't like this either._ She felt something strange in their chest. They saw something red at the bottom of their vision.  
"That is your soul. It is the very culmination of your being! Everything that makes up you is in there. Your Love, your kindness, your hatred, your Strength."  
Little white pellets came from the flower.  
"And these are… sigh, these are Friendliness pellets. These will make you stronger."  
The white pellets starting spinning really fast.

 _Dodge these. I have a feeling they aren't that friendly.  
Dodge?  
Yeah, just move your soul!_

The first pellet came forward slow enough, and Frisk was able to move their soul out of the way.  
Frisk moved it around more, testing how it felt.  
"No, let me give you this, please!" Flowey said, as he sent 2 more their way. Faster this time. They dodged, and he sent the last 2 over, faster still. Their soul was barely scraped by it.

 _That was close. We need to finish this. I hate to do this, but… No, we have to do it. Frisk, attack the flower.  
What?  
What else can we do, dodge forever? Please, we have to kill it.  
No! Killing is wrong!  
Look, in the underground, it is either kill, or be killed. I didn't save you just for you to die on me._

Flowey made another 5 all in a row. "Just one then! Please, I am trying to do good!"  
The flower shot them all, the outer 2 aimed at their soul and the middle 3 all going forward, which would eventually trap them. _Go around! They haven't trapped us yet!_

Frisk moved their soul around them to the right, quite easily dodging everything.  
 _But… He doesn't even seem to want to hurt us…  
…_

The Flowey looked really sad and was looking down as he summoned up 5 more pellets. "Please…"  
 _It looks like you're right. He doesn't… Hehehe, of course. The only monster I never met was the nice one.  
_ "Ok Flowey, go ahead. I'm wide open." They stood up straight, but their arms out, and their souls was unnaturally still. "Give me your best."

The flower's head perked up. "Oh, thank you! You won't regret this!"  
A single pellet flew at them. _Yeah, this is going to hurt. Hopefully not too bad, he doesn't look very strong._

They braced for the impact. It never came. What did come was a warm feeling. Frisk could almost equate it to a hug. And then a weird thing happened. They felt healthier.

She didn't even realize that they were feeling bad to begin with. But with that bullet they just absorbed into them they felt 100%.  
"Y-you looked a little banged up. The only way to get in would be to fall down the hole, and I thought that should have… have… W-well it is a good thing you only had minor scrapes. I would hate for you to be in pain."

Chara was laughing inside. A sad, hollow laugh. Frisk tried to comfort her. "I almost attacked you." Frisk said to the flower. "I thought you were trying to hurt me"  
"N-NO! I would never do that… W-well, I would never do that n-now." He trailed off. "I'm good now! Have been for a long time. Got bullied from it, died a couple of time… But no biggie!" The flowers smile wavered a bit.  
 _'Died a couple of time?' What?  
_ Frisk echoed their thoughts "What do you mean you died a couple of times?"  
The flower shifted nervously. "I mean other m-monsters kill me. Then I, um, come back from a specific point. D-different specific points. But no one remembers anything that happened. Like I went b-back in time…"

The flower perked up, and stayed quiet for a second. "She is coming! Please, don't tell anyone about me!"  
Flowey popped under the ground, only to appear next to them. He hastily detached himself from the ground and sent his vines up under their pants clumsily, almost falling off twice. It did not help that they were trying to shake him off because it was unexpected and weird, but a few doses of friendliness pellets eased them a bit. They didn't know if they liked or disliked Flowey on them, nor did they like nor dislike the fact they he made them ok with it by using his magic.

But they did not have time to dwell on it, for after he got situated and comfortable on their back, an agitated flicker of light caught their eye from the other side of the room. Even though the light was constantly flickering, they could tell the light was getting brighter.

"Fufufu, well my child, it looks as if my gamble paid off, didn't it?"  
 _N-no! It can't be her! Frisk, we need to get out of here!  
What? Wait why?  
Don't Question me, just run!  
_They felt Flowey's grip on them tighten, as if to suggest the same thing. They started to run around the white flickering figure to try to get to the door behind her. They agreed going back and getting cornered would be a bad move.

But instead of looking at the door, they found themselves looking at a wall. They saw themselves get closer to it at incredible speeds. They didn't feel the impact, but they finally felt the deep throbbing pain from what was most likely a very powerful backhand. They barely had time to understand that the pain was from the blow that sent them flying before they bounced off the wall with a sickening 'crack' and fell backwards. They tried to get up, but they couldn't feel their legs.

"What a shame. Fufufu, I guess I cannot train this one. Well, a soul is a soul."

They looked at their legs. Well they tried to, but there was this pointy rock sticking out of their stomach. It was covered in a mix of red and green liquid and blocked their view.  
Chara realized what was happening, and was very put off by Frisk's confusion, who in turn was even more confused by their partner's calmness. Frisk panicked and past out.  
 _Oh no.  
_  
Everything went black.

* * *

They woke up at around the same time. Frisk panicked and tried to make them stand up. They fell over, of course. They scootched over and away from where they woke up.

 _That's my grave we were just on! Why are we back here? Weren't we just dying?_

They looked down at their stomach. It looked perfectly fine. They didn't feel as good as they did after Flowey gave them the friendliness pellets, but they certainly didn't feel like they had a hole in their chest. They felt rather decent actually.

 _Do you think Flowey sent us back? Like through time?  
Maybe? _Frisk thought, looking at the door to the next room. _Only one way to find out.  
_ They stood up and went into the next room. They raised their hand and said "Hi Flowey!" whilst approaching.

Flowey looks up at them in awe. "Y-you remember too?"  
They nod their head.  
"Oh t-that's great! I'm s-sorry that I couldn't protect you. B-but now I think I can. I know her, the one that killed us. She won't kill us if we b-behave and do e-everything she says."

Flowey made a friendliness pellet and sent it towards them. They let it enter them, getting that same amazing feeling as before, as he sunk into the ground before popping out next to them. This time he went over their pants then under their long sleeve shirt, and carefully attached himself onto their back. They shuddered a bit in reaction to this, and he sent another friendliness pellet their way. Their mind were put more at ease. That bothered them, however, and they made a mental note to talk with him about it later.

They walked towards the door when it suddenly opened, a light appearing from the other side.  
Less panicked, and closer to her now, they saw her for who she truly was.

 _I definitely know her… Why is mom here?!  
_ The monster that Chara called Mom was a white goat-like human-like hybrid. She wore an old and tattered robe that had many tears along the bottom. On her leg she had on gray sweatpants that were only a few shades darker then her fur, which covered every visible part of her.  
"Fufufu, well my child, it looks as if my gamble paid off, didn't it?"

 _What gamble is she talking about?  
I don't know. But why would she be here? She did bring me here, but I haven't seen her come into the next room since then.  
_They took a step backwards out of Frisk's fear and Chara's uncertainty.

"Stay" She said, in a commanding voice.  
Frisk froze with fear. The Goat woman appeared inches in front of them, the wind from her straight dash caused their hair to fly backwards. They kept looking forward, now at a pair of giant fangs. Frisk felt like she was about to wet herself. Thankfully she didn't have a nervous bladder, and Chara was keeping her in check by sending supporting and comforting vibes.

They kept staring at the fangs. After a moment, the mouth opened up and a laugh came out of it. "Fuafuafua! Well, it seems like you are such a well behaved child. Very obedient."  
 _Don't speak until spoken to._ Chara thought, stopping Frisk from opening their mouth and saying hello.  
"I like that in my subjects. Oh, and so young." The white monster continued. She put a hand under their face, pointing it up towards her. "So very impressionable…" Her thumb dragged across the yellowish skin with the nail pressed in, creating a shallow cut that went from their cheek bone to right under their eye. They flinched a bit, but the hand kept their face in place

"Mmm, blood. Yep, you are a human all right. Oh my, you look so scared…" her smile grew wider, her eyes filled with delight.

"My apologies. My name is Toriel the Whore, Leader and Master of all in the Ruins. Welcome to my humble abode!" She started, doing a little curtsy while wearing a malicious grin.

* * *

Story's Real Name:  
Could Have Been Genocide  
Part 1  
An UnderFell Fanfiction.


	6. Could Have Been Genocide 2

Could Have Been Genocide  
Part 2

They walked through the rest of the ruins with her to her house. The monsters there seemed to be happy to see her, and she acted nice to them in return. "You see, child, fear in itself can only motivate monsters so much. On top of that, you must show compassion. First, make them fear you so no one will think of being able to overthrow you." She bared her fangs in a lusty grin as flames burst from her body. They surrounded her, spinning and throbbing until it finally burst in all directions. Frisk and Chara put their arms in front of their face to block the flames. But they never came. Only a wave of heat washed over them.  
They moved their arms and saw that the room was blackened everywhere, except in a thin triangle shaped area whose tip started right in front of them, and extended out behind them. They could feel the heat still coming off the floor next to them and above them.

"Oh, you thought I would harm you with that? My apologies. That was only a demonstration of a portion of my power. I would never harm such a well behaved child like you!" Toriel pet their head.  
Although they were afraid, the compliment made Frisk feel a little better. Feeling that, Chara got a bit annoyed. _You know, that's exactly what she wants you to feel. The whole 'afraid of and cared for' shtick she has going on.  
_ Frisk felt a bit disappointed in herself for not realizing it alone, and was dwelling on it while they followed Toriel into the next room. _But is that such a bad thing, to like someone I mean. Whatever the reason?  
…_

They walked through a room with spikes covering the floor. The spikes looked to be in decent condition, with only some of them having cracks in them.  
"Tch, as much as I want to start you on your training, I am afraid that you might hurt yourself on this one test. The feet are such fragile parts of the human body, such wounds could leave a human unable to stand up, much less able to defend themselves. Regrettably, I have not practiced my healing magic in quite some time either..."  
She then bent down and grabbed Frisk and Chara's body in what seemed like a hug, before standing up. They couldn't see what was happening for their face was pressed against Toriel's soft chest. Without any warning they felt a great force pushing them into her clothing even more. Then a moment later they felt a feeling similar to what Frisk felt when she fell down to the underground in the first place. A weightlessness of a sense. Then they heard a 'Thump' as they lurched forward into Toriel's arms. Their head would have snapped back if they weren't already tensing from the sudden embrace.

Toriel released them from her grasp, and their noodle like legs caused them to fall back onto their butt. "We are going to have great fun here later. But for now, you need to get up."  
They got up and followed Toriel, while thinking this conversation to each other:  
 _So far things are going good. She hasn't tried to kill you again.  
You're making it sound like you expected her to.  
Well, yeah. All she needs is your Strength. Maybe she doesn't have anything to put it in?  
She can put my Strength in something? _Frisk thought, somewhat surprised.  
 _Well, yeah. Your Strength is a part of your soul, and your soul can be stored in our bodies, or when we die monsters can take them. Also, from what I heard the scientists here can trap them in other things…  
_ Frisk did not like the sound of that. Chara agreed.  
They were all in the next room at this point.

"Alright child, here is the first thing I want you to do. In this room is a dummy. Imagine that it is an enemy monster. Do what you will."  
They walked up in front of the dummy, and looked at it for a bit.  
 _She is expecting you to hit it. The ghost inside won't mind._

 _Something lives in there? I don't want to damage its house!  
Um, If you don't do it, we are going to get in a lot of trouble. Toriel is not going to like it.  
I can't damage someone's house!  
Yes you can. You don't even have to hit it that hard.  
Well I won't!  
Fine. But if Toriel gets mad at you for not hitting it, I'll say 'I told you so'.  
_"Um, hey there. How are you doing?" They finally said.

…

The dummy sank into itself a bit, before starting to shake.  
Toriel had a look akin to shock oh her face. "Child… the fuck? This is your enemy! Injure it!"  
Motivated by the quaking of the dummy, who Frisk thought was obviously scared, Frisk stayed her ground and did not attack the dummy. They did however say this "No need to worry, I am here. I won't hurt you"  
The dummy started shaking even more. Frisk felt bad for, what she thought, was a poor creature. She felt that Chara felt almost bored. _Sigh. Here we go._

 _Here what goes?_

They felt a tightness on the back of their head. Their head jerked forward and slammed into what would be the face of the dummy. Before noticing that the dummy smelled like mold, they understood why they were moving so fast and so suddenly. Toriel was holding them by their hair.  
They grit their teeth and shut their eyes, trying not to give into the pain. They felt the dummy shake harder through their face.  
"HIT. THE. STUFFED. DUMMY." Toriel demanded.  
They tried shaking their head, but found it impossible due to Toriel's grip. They ended up saying "No! I don't want to hurt anybody!"  
 **"YOU IDIOT! STUPID STUPID STUPID!"**

They were startled by this rough voice. They did not know anyone was in here besides themselves and Toriel. Opening their eyes, they pushed away from the dummy, who now had huge angry eyes that were staring right at them. However, they couldn't push far, for Toriel still had them by the hair. " **ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS TAP ME! BUT NOOOO, YOU WOULDN'T, AND NOW SHE WILL-"**  
He was cut short as a flaming fist which hit him square in what would be his temple. An attack that sent him flying across the room. "Next time, that will be you. DO. NOT. IGNORE what I tell you to do, understand?"  
She threw them off to the side in disgust. Frisk, now with their face literally in the dirt, felt ashamed. Not only did she disappoint Toriel, but the monster was not looking too good.  
 _Told you so._ Frisk mentally grunted.

Toriel completely ignored the human and monster as she went into the next room. Frisk imagined that if there was a door, Toriel would have slammed it. Chara giggled a little at the thought.

They slowly climbed to their feet and dusted themselves off. They assessed themselves, and noted that their body wasn't that damaged. Both of their cheeks had cuts on them, from Toriel's nails, and their right knee felt a bit tender, but it wasn't that bad. Frisk had been hurt worse while playing with her friends. Chara thoughts went a bit darker, but she cleared her mind when she realized that Frisk was worrying about her. _Hey, you don't need to worry about me, ok? There is someone else we have to worry about.  
_ Chara mentally pointed over towards the dummy, whose eyes were big X's. They went over as fast at they could, which because of their injured knee was only a fast walk. They knelt down by him (they assumed, based on the voice). Frisk panicked, thinking he was dead. _Don't worry, he is alive._

 _H-how do you know?  
Because when monsters die, they turn into dust. Their bodies are mostly magic. So some, like this monster, forgoing actual mass when making their children. They are pure magic now, and enjoy inhabiting non-living things. They aren't hurt when their bodies are injured. So Toriel's punch didn't hurt him, as strong as it was. Might have misshapen his body, but that's nothing he can't fix. It was her fire magic that knocked this monster out. And unless we got some food on us or you secretly know healing magic, we have no way to help him._

 _Woah. That's pretty cool. How do you know so much, and all those big words?  
Um… Well when I fell down here I was as old as you. The monsters here don't have the same date keeping system as above, years don't really matter to those who can't see the sun and stars. I know I have been down here for centuries… I have probably been dead for decades. But even with living that long, I barely grew up. Physically I was around my early teenage years. I don't know if it was the magic keeping me alive and young or the food. Oh, and for the big words, I was going to be one of the generals in the monster army. They wanted me to be educated… I would rather not think of those times. Anywho, let's go. She's waiting for us._

 _… WAIT! We do have healing magic!_

 _You do?_

Frisk moved their arm back and tapped where Flowey's head was. "It's ok now, you can come out now." Frisk whispered. Chara looked on, the pieces of the puzzle finally clicking in her mind. _OH!_

Flowey's head pops out from the neck opening on their shirt. He peers over to look at what the human was pointing at. An injured monster. "Can you heal him with your friendliness pellets?"

"Umm… I-I think I c-can. L-let me try..."

Flowey created a single friendliness pellet. He sent it towards the downed dummy. The dummy stirred a bit, causing Flowey to hastily retreat.

 **"h-hey!"** dummy yelled quietly, still in a slight daze **"that felt good…"** he sat up, and panted a bit **"whatcha do to me?"  
** "I, um, think I healed you? Maybe?"

 **"YOU"** he yelled, then coughed a bit. He flopped back down onto the floor. **"you have healing magic? how? none of the other humans had magic… I would know, I yelled at all 7 of them."**

 _Wait wait wait, 7? That would be me as one, the 5 that Asgore have… That's only 6. Where is the 7th? Ask him about it!_

"There were 7 other humans?"

The dummy started to sweat **"WAIT!"** Coughing. **"No, no, there was only 6."**

They stared at the dummy, not believe its lie. He started sweating. Chara felt annoyed. "Fine. Don't tell me. I am still going to heal you. Hold on."

Frisk doesn't like speaking this much. But Chara is a different story. Especially when she is curious about something.  
Flowey got the hint however, and formed many pellets that surrounded the human with 2 souls. The pellets all played follow the leader as the first lead the second into the Dummy's body.

They stood up and walked away.  
 **"HEY!"** the dummy said, angrily. He then tried to whisper to say this next part. He failed, however, due to how used to yelling he is. **"Don't tell anyone about the 7 human that past here, ok? Being able to go through the gate like the ghost I am, I learned that most monsters only know of the 6. The 5 sacrificial and the dusty general. Either someone is hiding the last soul, or Asgore didn't want to show his hand yet. It's a game of power out there. That's why I stay in here. Less of a chance that I'll die. And I hate it."**

Although the dummy still looked as angry as ever, he also looked sad. Like there was something out there that he didn't have in here.

"Why do you hate it?"

 **"My cousins. They live out there."**

 _Whats wrong? You have been quiet since we talked to the angry dummy._

 _…_

They moved on from that room. Chara was giving off a weird vibe, and she was awfully quiet in their shared conscious. The whole concept was still weird for Frisk to think about. She was unconsciously sharing her raw emotions with and feeling the emotions of this other person who died a long time ago. She could also talk to Chara through her head.

Needless to say, Frisk thought it was extremely cool.

Frisk wanted to learn all about Chara and her life down here. She said something about being trained to be a General? Also she said something about how Toriel was her Mom.

Chara wasn't talking though, and Frisk doubted that she would be talking for a while. Well, they would just follow the path to the House. Even though Frisk herself didn't know where to go, Chara's influence showed them the way.

Toriel was long gone when they entered the next room.

On the way, not a single monster fought them. They all seemed to be happy and content with life. One of them, a Whimsless* as Chara's memory stated, seemed worried about something. It floated over to them and asked them why Toriel was so grumpy. They decided to tell the monster that they "disappointed her".  
The Whimsless brighten up, showed a look of understanding on their face before saying thanks to the small human, and then danced in the air all whilst flying away. They smiled, for Frisk found their whimsical behavior amusing.  
… It took them a few seconds to realize that the monster's name was a pun on their behavior. They continued to chuckle at this as they passed the long hallway.

They continued through various puzzles, most of which would have been extremely dangerous if not for Chara's prior knowledge. Crumbling floor that either was safe to walk on, or would drop you into a pit of spikes. They pushed at the crumbly with her hands and it fell away, revealing where spikes were laid underneath and where spikes weren't. They assumed it was safe to walk where the spikes were not. Worst case scenario, they would fall 10 feet. It didn't scare Chara.  
That made Frisk a little less scared.

Frisk got curious and decided to go look at a room down a different trail. Chara, being very pleasantly surprised by how nice all of these monsters are, didn't disallow it. She was still being very quiet, but that didn't stop Frisk from getting Chara's general thoughts and emotions.

The room was covered in webs. Frisk didn't want to even step inside the room for fear of getting stuck.

They finally stumbled across the charred remains of what used to be a tree. They went around it and found what seemed to be a quaint house.

They walked towards it.

* * *

*(I know the monster's name is Whimsun, but if the monster's name is a pun on their personality, and their personality is different because it is UnderFell instead of UnderTale, shouldn't their name change as well?)


	7. Could Have Been Genocide 3

Could Have Been Genocide.

Part 3.

* * *

She turned and walked away from the huge doors. The skeleton always made her feel better. In a weird, twisted, and dark way, but better nonetheless. Her smile grew as she relaxingly trotted back to her house. She longed for him and wanted to bond with him again, but alas she locked and sealed the door with her special barrier. She wouldn't see her little Sansy again until she was strong enough to stop Gory and his 5 souls. And depending on how fast the next 4 humans will drop, it was going to be a long time until she had her skeleton back in her arms.

And once their power was equal, it wasn't even a question who would win.

Her Sansy had more magical in his pinky than Gory did in his whole body, or that even she had in her whole body. Not as much as either of them with the strength of a human added to them, but Sansy could wipe the floor with any human one on one.

It was the best feeling. Being completely immersed in a bonding session and not being the more powerful one, the one that immersed the other, or to be equal to the other. It was pure bliss for her. Each and every time.

Sadly, she wasn't able to make up for the failure that was Asriel. None of the bonding sessions took hold and no child was made. But that's fine. They bonded for a fraction of a fraction of a fraction of the times that she and Asgore bonded. Boss monsters had a harder time reproducing than most monsters. The greater the magic, the harder it was for it to form into a new being.

She thought back to the times they done it, and the time they got caught. Thankfully her little skeleton could teleport, and thankfully bonding produced a great amount of light, and thankfully the bonding didn't take. A monster that was the result of a half-finished bonding was never a good one. But Gory didn't see who the other monster was. All he knew was that the monster could teleport. He also kicked Toriel out of the kingdom, stripped her of her title of the Queen, and tried to kill her. She ran away, of course, and took Chara's body so that the king would never get the soul from it. She then ran to the ruins and activated her barrier that she spent so long to make.

She has been slowly preparing the ruins barrier for a long time now, ever since the 3rd child came down. She knew what Asgore was thinking, having been together with someone for millennia would do that. She could read him like a book. Everyone was going to die if he had 5 human souls and Chara.  
And Toriel wanted to live.  
So she secretly began working on a barrier, one that her king would need more than a human soul to get through. And as much as he wanted to hunt her and recover Chara's body, it wasn't worth using the power of a soul or 2 souls to break.

Gory knew Toriel just as well, and knew that in order for the shield to be that powerful in one direction it must not work in the other. And she can't use another to keep the humans in, it would be too taxing on her to have 2 shields up at once. One of these days a human would slip through her fingers and into his domain, and that's all he would need. He would have 6 Souls, and no one would be safe.

About 10 minutes before all this, however…

* * *

 _Knock knock._

"who is there?"

"Human."

"human who?"

"Humanity is doomed."

"heh" said the voice on the other side of the door, a chiller place. "you always do know how to brighten my day. so you got a little flesh bag for yourself, don't you?" he paused "sweet"

"A very obedient one at that. Not only was the surface kind enough to drop me a child, but they dropped me one that was pretrained! … Well…"

"oh? what's wrong? uneasy about living with a soon-to-be murderer? i thought stuff like that turns you on." An audible wink came from beyond the door.

"That's the problem!" Toriel huffed "It wouldn't attack the dummy no matter what I did! Not only was it a major turnoff, but it can cause problems for when I use it to fight Gory."  
"well, not every human is a chara. if they were, we would all be nothing but dust and _bones_." a rimshot was heard somewhere in the distance.

"Sigh, sadly you are right."

She couldn't see it, but the skeleton's sharp toothed grin grew slightly in preparation for what he was about to say. "well don't try to brainwash the child too harshly. it would suck to wake up with a destroyed bed. i would have to punish it for committing _matricide_."

It took Tori a second, but she burst out in a fit of laughter. After settling a bit, she finally replied. "Fufufu, I guess I can be a bit motherly sometimes. Still. I'd rather be a mother then a bag of bones."

"ouch lady, i'm slightly hurt by that. but i'll be sure to make you eat those words." He said seductively. Another audible wink was heard, and footsteps of him walking away.

 _Well I didn't know he was into that._ Toriel thought giddily as she walked back to her house, feeling much better then before.

* * *

Frisk and Chara went into the house and were surprised that the interior was in ruins. Cracks leading up and down the walls, the floors and set of stairs crumbling with many steps broken. A table with 3 and a half legs stood with a picture in it, a younger Toriel in cleaner and more royal garments was shown. It seems that the picture is less than half the size it should be. One not-so-straight edge was blackened, most likely where the picture would have continued, had it not been burned.

Chara didn't want to explore, but Frisk's curiosity decided that they would go left. The next room was just as bad, if not worse. In addition to the walls and floors being in tatters and general neglect, there were also pieces of chairs in the corner of the room. A single wooden chair was barely standing at a table that scarcely looked stable itself. A fancier fluffier chair set by the blackened fireplace was full of rips, and soft stuffing was leaking out. A very dusty bookcase was next to it, matching the state of disrepair that the rest of the room had.

 _Wow, this place is really ruined. In the ruins. Hehe._

 _Maybe that's why it's called that?_

They looked around a bit more, fully taking in the room before walking over to the next. It seemed to be a kitchen. The sink was filled with dirty dishes and silverware with used cups on the counter next to it. One of the cabinets was broken almost in half allowing the 3-4 plates that resided in it to be seen. The fridge's inside was filled with burnt food (Frisk wasn't sure that's what it was, but Chara's knowledge proceeded her own) and scattered vegetables. A single pull out drawer was impossible to see through, the inside of it coated in some sort of slime. There were some smallish ovals in the now 'not so clear' plastic that were darker than the surrounding area.

 _Do I want to know?_

 _Hey, don't look at me._ The absence of the ability to physically look at her was immediately noticed by Frisk. _I know about as much as you do. Well, I guess I know one thing. Did you happen to see any chocolate in there?_

 _No? Why, do you like it?_

 _Nope. Well I do, but that's not why I asked. Toriel can get a bit… moody when she craves chocolate… Maybe we should wait by the front for her to come back._

And that's what they did.

* * *

Toriel got back and was pleasantly surprised to find the human sitting down in the hallway by the front door. This child really did have some prior discipline. She should praise that. "Come, follow me small one. You must be hungry." She remembers that humans eat a tad more than monsters, and went to prepare enough vegetables for 4 monsters. Toriel looked in the sink still filled with dirty cookery and tried thinking of what item was missing. _Ahh, the big pot. I guess it is time to boil something._

The white goat monster took the pot out of the cabinet she kept it in and filled it with water. She used gentle magic to slowly bring the water to a boil. While waiting, she took out some of her pre-burnt food, and let a devastating flame consume it once more. She could have slowly cooked her own food, like she was doing for the human, but that took time. She was impatient. And anyways, she found the taste of warm charcoal to be quite appetizing.

She went back to the child to find it waiting, standing up next to the table, hands folded carefully over one another. Very much royalty like. Like what Chara was taught to do.

* * *

 _How did you know what to do?_

 _Um… what do you mean?_

 _This standing position, it is the one I used while waiting on the King and Queen when I was alive._

 _Oh. This is how I was taught to wait where I come from._

 _… You want to tell me more?_

 _No._

* * *

The human ate slowly, using its silverware. Toriel stood over and watched it refrain itself from scarfing it all down. Whoever raised this child instilled manners better then what Chara had. Excellent, that is one less thing that she had to teach the human. Eventually, the human finished and looked up at her.  
"S-should I wash this in the kitchen?" the human shakily asked.

"Yes. Also, wash all the other dishes. Once you're done, I have a surprise for you."

The child carefully lifted its plate and took it to the kitchen. _It can figure out what to do. In the meantime, I will pick out an old book that we wrote about Chara and how to take care of her. Don't want to accidentally kill this child before I'm prepared. Might as well start preparing now..._

* * *

They heard the sounds of Toriel sleeping in the next room.

 _… We could kill her now… We washed a couple knifes in decent enough shape to get the job done._

Frisk felt appalled at the mere suggestion, and Chara felt it and became even more ashamed of herself.

 _Look, you don't know Toriel like I do. She is a dangerous, horrible, manipulating monster who would starve you for something that isn't your fault. Please, I don't want to kill anyone either, but I feel it is either her, or all the people who live on the surface. Please just do this for humanity._

 _No! I won't kill anyone! I don't want to hurt anyone! I get that you don't want me to get hurt, but I can take it. I got you and Flowey! And if something goes bad and Flowey dies, we can go back a bit in time and fix it!_

Chara resigned. She could feel the motivation flowing from Frisk. Chara couldn't win this argument.

 _… Okay. Fine. We will try to do it your way. But know this, Toriel will try to make you kill monsters. It's a quick and surefire way for us humans to get stronger. There was a reason I was called the Dusty General…_

Frisk had no idea what that meant. But Chara's part of the conversation went quiet. Frisk didn't want to bother her mental partner and figured that she would find out what that meant eventually.

They kept washing dishes, hesitating slightly every time they put down a clean knife.

 _No._

They put all the dishes and silverware, which they found was made of actual silver, away in the drawers and cabinets they belonged in. They started washing the cups when they felt Flowey squirm on their back and settle into a new position. His vines now acted more like a backpack around their shoulders. The vines used to clamp them around the sides, not fully going around their stomach, but more like holding onto their sides.

 _That's right! Flowey is back there. Still feels kind of weird._

 _Yeah, but he helped us out so much! We can't leave him!_

 _Oh, nono, I did not want to leave him. He is extremely useful. Oh, also, if you are going to use his 'friendliness pellets' as your own, at least move your hand. It makes it look more authentic._

Chara got a mental nod in return.

The cups were all now washed. They decided that they shouldn't wake Toriel. Frisk was one time asked a question by someone she looked up to.

 _'What is the one thing a person can never gift, but can rob a person of?'_

 _I don't know, what?_

 _Sleep._ Frisk replied.

Chara just didn't want to make Toriel mad.

* * *

Toriel woke up to the human slumped over onto the table, in the last functioning chair besides hers. Her brows furrowed and her fire magic started crackling around her as she went to inspect the kitchen. The human dare sleep when it was supposed to be working? However she calmed down quite a bit once she realized how clean the kitchen was. Not only was the sink empty and all the utensils where they should be, but the sink and the area surrounding it was spotless. _Very well trained indeed. And it let me sleep. Its manners are impeccable for a human. Maybe it used to live as a servant?_

It was then Toriel remembered how it wouldn't hit the dummy. _No, a servant would never disobey direct orders. The children of royalty also learn manners... But its clothing is nothing special, and it looks old and tattered. The child most likely has very strict parents, traditionalist._

She went back to the living room and patted the human on its face, startling it awake. The sudden awareness greatly confused it, and it looked around in a panic. Then it finally rested its eyes on her, and calmed down in sudden realization. Its features became softer and less strained. "Good." Toriel stated. "It's time for your surprise. Follow me." She turned and walked down the hallway, where the child has not yet been.

The room that Toriel took them to was also unkempt. On the right side of the room was a small cot that was splayed the floor. It didn't look that comfortable. There was a wardrobe in the center of the back wall that was tilted forward a bit due to a part of a front leg being broken. There was also a single nightstand with a lamp on it. The light bulb was broken. Toriel flicked on the wall switch and waited the 2 seconds before the room light flickered on. A dull orange barely illuminated everything. It flickered.

"This is your new room where you shall live. You will sleep here. There is clothing in the wardrobe and a bed on the floor. If you need anything else-" the light flickered again "then you're a spoiled brat."

Toriel proceeded to walk out of that room and into her own. She was still a bit tired and decided that her bed look absolutely amazing to lay in. Shame she didn't have her skeleton to cuddle with. As she drifted off into sleep, she was remembering how nice it felt to cuddle up to those hard bones…

* * *

Frisk and Chara, however, were wide awake. They already took a little nap on the table, and the flickering lights in the room weren't making them any sleepier. In fact, it annoyed Chara that it happened at random, and when she least expected it. After Frisk was content with checking out the room _cell_ , finding most of the clothing to be about their size, or maybe a bit sooner she liked because of Chara's nudging, they left.

Frisk wanted to go look at the bookshelf and find out more about where they were. Or maybe she wanted to read. Chara was content with just exiting the room. So with positive feelings all around, they left their new room _it's still a cell_ and went back into the living room.

 _Well, this isn't good. All the books are covered in a thick layer of dust. Toriel would know if any books were taken out._

 _Oh…_

Frisk could feel from Chara's emotion and her presence in their head that Toriel finding out would be a bad idea.

They looked around until their eyes fell upon a single book lying next to Toriel's chair. It was sprawled open but face down so that the red cover and some upside down words were showing. They picked it up, both of them curious to what it was.

 **"THE HUMAN INSTRUCTION MANUAL Featuring Chara. Written by Dr. Alphys"**

 _Chara? Isn't that you?_

 _Yeah… I didn't know that they wrote about me. Don't read it._

 _But don't you want to know what it says about you?_ Frisk felt disgust and curiosity pour out her friend. _We can take a peak and stop whenever you want me to._

Chara said nothing, and they opened the book and looked inside at a random page.

 **'Food equal to 5.0 magiCals-'**

 _MagiCals?_

 _Monster food, as you probably tasted, is different from human food. It is made up of a lot more magic, and the magiCal is the amount of energy, aka magic, that is in the food. I think it was explained to me that they know how much by burning the food with normal fire and measure how much heat it gives off._ **'-is normal for a human to live comfortably. They can however live a week on a minimum of 0.2 magiCals. Doing so will cause the said human to become incredibly weak and forces it to rest five standard days to recover to stable levels, and 2 weeks after to regain normal levels of performance. No tests were conducted below this threshold. The levels of comfortable food consumption is many times more than the average monster who lives comfortably on 0.8 magiCals. But monsters are made of magic, and need a higher constant baseline of at least 0.4 magiCals or they will become fatally sick. Of course this is an average, with monsters such as ghosts excluded from the study for they do not need to eat, but rather do it for pleasure. Also Boss monsters were excluded for obvious reasons."**

 _They tested this on a human? That sounds so terrible. I feel so bad for whoever had to go through that._

 _…_

Although Chara said nothing, Frisk felt the impulse to look at the cover again. **'THE HUMAN INSTRUCTION MANUAL'**

 **Featuring**

 **Chara.**

 _Oh._

 _Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh…_

 _…_

 _I'm so sorry! This must have brought back such terrible memories and I'm still not helping and oh I am so sorry I didn't mean to make you remember that and-_

 _It's fine._

 _What? No! No it is not okay! It was a terrible thing for them to do and it is not right and-_

Frisk's thoughts were cut off by a very shallow laugh that resonated in their head.

 _Heheheheheh… Heh…_

 _Heh._

 _When did you suddenly become so talkative?_

Frisk not only felt terrible, distraught, sad for her friend, and downright upset that she couldn't have been their earlier for her new friend, but now she also felt embarrassed about talking so much and being called out on it.

 _Listen here, and listen now. The fact is this book is actually quite important if Toriel took it out to read. You have to read it. And if it brings up something that happened in the past and wasn't good, I'll just have to grit my teeth and bear it. Okay?_

Frisk did the mental equivalent of biting her lip and nodding her head.

 _Ok, good. Now that that is out of the way, we need to talk about how we are going to read this book. It is pretty big, and Toriel would kill us if she saw us reading it. My idea is that we place it back almost exactly where we left it. She will wake up in the morning and find it on the floor without giving it a second thought. You will have to read it in short bursts like now when we have some time, and we can skip over certain parts that aren't important. Sounds good?_

It took a couple seconds for Frisk to respond, but she did with a mental nod and a _Yes._

A few days later they were able to get to the book for Frisk to read. She started at the beginning, it was an introduction to the human, Chara, and where to find certain information about her inside the book. But the book said Chara was an 'It'. _That's just how they classify humans now. As beneath them. We are not Monsters, and therefore lower than them and do not deserve pronouns._

The next time they read the book they read an introduction into the human psyche. It was mostly speculation on why the human acted like they did. Chara sunk into the recesses of their connection to Frisk during some parts, and other times she laughed a hollow laugh. _Even throughout all my time here, I was able to maintain certain lies just to spite them._ Chara's emotions surged with happiness when the book mentioned her desire to kill humans. She really did fool them.

A week or 2 later, after their training that day, they found the book again and picked up to where they left off.

 _I'll be fine. Keep reading._

This next part seemed to be the biggest section. It was about the strength of humans. It was separated into many different sections. The first was on Physical Strength, the second was on Magical Abilities, Third is Weapon Training, Fourth is Defense training, and the final Fifth section was Miscellaneous.

 _Where to start?_

 _Like all good stories. At the beginning._

 **'The physical abilities of the human are a bit greater than normal monsters. Even this young Human can outmatch normal monsters. Boss Monsters, on the other hand, have more matter and stronger souls, and can outmatch the Human. Whether Adult humans are stronger than them are unknown, but it is thought so due to the following reason.**

 **The strength of the human changes in the moment depending on many things. The things that will Increase their strength in the moment is;  
1: An increased desire to accomplish.  
2: The more apparent the need to accomplish.**

 **3: The increased threat to its life.**

 **When all 3 are pushed to extreme measures, the human became stronger then it realized was possible, breaking all previous records it held by a substantial margin. It is thought that an adult human would have time to master these emotions and constantly be in this state of elevated strength.**

 **In the moment, there are also ways to decrease its strength. This is very important when fighting against humans.  
1: Lower its desire to accomplish.**

 **2: Decrease the apparent need.**

 **3: Decrease threat to life.**

 **4: Show that their actions are immoral. (Note, might not work on all humans.)**

 **Doing this will significantly lower their raw strength and combat capabilities as a whole, making a fight against them winnable by even common monsters.**

The book continued on the finer details of Chara's physical capabilities, how they changed over time and theories on the most effective way to train the human.

* * *

 _Matricide_ _  
Definition: The killing of one's mother.  
Pronunciation: Mattress-Side_


	8. Authors notes and Hiatus

Hey, quick update.  
So at this point I have the start of 6 more chapters done. But... Well...  
I haven't been very **Determined** to work on them.  
And I think I know why.

Basically, several things have happened in life that have stopped this. I'll try to list them from most important to least important.  
-1: Re-reading my work. I have no idea how my work now is written worse then my Dragon Ball fanfiction from years ago, but rereading it is really disheartening. I started to loose faith in my ability to write, and it is really turning me off from writing. Also, in my search for a Beta Reader, I either get no responses, or that one person who never messaged me back.  
-2: The things that motivate me to write the most have stopped showing up. Reviews mostly. Six for 7 chapters sounds decent, but at the time my 7th chapter was published, I was already working on 3 others, so it felt more like six for nine  
-3: THIS ONE HAS PISSED ME OFF SO MUCH!  
This would by much higher on my list if it wasn't a one time thing.  
I had _TWO FULLY FINISHED CHAPTERS_ (not edited, but these were long chapters, 4-6 thousands words each) _COMPLETELY ERASED FROM GOOGLE DOCS.  
TWO OF OTHER CHAPTERS HAS MISSING PARAGRAPHS AND HAD SECTIONS REPEATING!  
_And these came _AFTER_ the docs that were deleted, which I wrote differently because I didn't remember what exactly I wrote the first time, and then while re-reading the 2 butchered chapters, I realized I left a major plot hole that would change the course of the story. Needless to say, I scrapped the whole thing.  
-2.5 (yes, after three, but it relates to #2): I. Hate. Editing. It feels like such a waste of time. I would much rather be writing a new chapter (Which is why I have 6-7 unfinished chapters on my computer. Maybe more.) than go back and look at the work I have done. Partly because of #1, but mostly because it feels so _Tedious_. I don't like tedious.  
-4: College.  
-4.5: Finally taking some ADHD medication after 2 and a half years of college. It... well... I don't always feel okay.  
But that's okay.  
It's nothing I can't fix.  
And #5 helps me with it.  
-5: My girlfriend. She is amazing, but man, at least an hour a day for talking on the phone, constant texting, and when I see her every other week, I do nothing but spend 5-16 hours with her (with an average closer to 10-12 hours). I wouldn't give up the time with her for anything, but it really cuts into my work.  
-6: LoL. Yeah, I'm addicted. I shouldn't be, and I didn't used to be, but because of the above reasons (excluding #5), Writing this has become much harder for me.  
-7: The ever increasing Hiatus. Me knowing that I am keeping you all waiting... It just doesn't feel good at all, and actually turns me off from writing.

There are a few more, but these are the biggest reasons.

.

Okay, so what am I going to do?  
Here s my game-plan:  
-1: EDIT **EVERYTHING**. I WILL HATE MYSELF SO MUCH. (I have already been working on a couple of them)  
-1.5: And by everything, I mean only the stories with more then one chapter.  
-2: Post them. Not here, but in **_Separate Stories._** Aka, they won't all be strung up in this one story. To access each one, you'll either need the URL, or go to my profile. I might post any one offs in a single story like this one, but don't count on it.  
-3: I will not post my first one until I have several others done. I want to get to at least Chapter 3 for one story to be done and edited before I start posting it (at what rate, Idk.)

That's about it.  
So yeah... see you guys later I guess.


End file.
